Hey, Grissom!
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: As he talked, she found her eyes drawn to his soft lips, and she wondered, as she had so many times, how they would feel pressed against her own.


Hi, CSI fans! I'm obsessedwithstabler, and I'm a veteran writer of Law And Order SVU, Law And Order CI, House, Walker, Texas Ranger, Sex And The City, Monk, Danny Phantom, and Buffy The Vampire Slayer. But I just got into CSI a few weeks ago, and I'll say right now, I am in love with Grissom and Sara. So cute! So my stories will probably be all about them. The song is Stephen, by Taylor Swift, with the name Grissom in place of Stephen. Such a fantastic song! So read and enjoy, and let me know what you guys think, please! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I keep asking the creators of CSI for them, but darn it, the word lawsuit keeps coming up! So I guess they're not mine...

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sighed softly as she watched Grissom in his office. Suddenly he looked up, and she smiled as he got to his feet and came to the door.

"Hey, Sara." He gave her a smile that made her knees buckle.

She glanced down at the floor, then smiled at him. "I got your page." She held her beeper up as if to further explain that.

"Yeah." He started to walk, not even bothering to make sure she was following him. He knew she was. She was always behind him, physically, emotionally, and mentally.

She followed after him. "Does it have anything to do with the Santini case?" Rebecca Santini was a twenty two year old woman who had been found by two unsuspecting children digging in the dirt in the woods behind her house. She knew it in her gut that her boyfriend did it, but they were having a hard time proving it.

He nodded, excited. "I did." He launched into a detailed explanation as they walked side by side, but she barely heard it.

As he talked, she found her eyes drawn to his soft lips, and she wondered, as she had so many times, how they would feel pressed against her own.

Grissom continued with his explanation, and she occasionally nodded, reminding herself to swallow. God, she wanted him.

One of the other CSI's looked him over as they walked by, and Sara's smile faded as Grissom smiled at her. He was free to see other women, she knew that. But she wanted him with her when she went to sleep, and she wanted to see his face first thing in the morning when she opened her eyes.

"Sara?" His voice finally cut through her thoughts, and she blinked.

"What?"

He held the door open, studying her carefully. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Fine."

He gave her a questioning look. "Okay..." He walked through the door, then waited for her to follow him.

She followed after him, patiently listening as he dove back into his explanation. But once again, her mind wandered. He had once told her to get a life, and she had. But that life had been... incomplete and had fallen apart in less than a year.

She nodded absently in response to his question as she thought about how alone she had felt in her last relationship, and how right she had been. He had turned her into the other woman and put her in a position she had always said she would never be in.

But her mother had always told her that no experience was a loss if she learned from it. And she had.

She looked up at him, smiling as his eyes danced with excitement. Maybe with him, she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Maybe...

_Hey Grissom, I know looks can be deceivin'_

_But I know I saw a light in you_

_And as we walked we were talking_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Grissom, boy you might have me believin'_

_I don't always have to be alone_

He led her outside, but as they walked to the car, she felt a raindrop hit her dark head.

He must have felt one, too, because he looked at her, then up at the sky.

Suddenly the sky let loose with a torrent of rain, and they both groaned and hurried to his car. But as he started to climb in, a thought danced across her mind, and she entertained what it would be like to kiss him in the rain.

Suddenly she shook her head and got into the passenger side of his car, wiping the ran out of her eyes. A clean cloth magically appeared in front of her face, and she smiled and took it out of his hand. Her fingertips brushed against his, and she trembled slightly and wiped her face with the cloth.

"Ready?"

She opened her eyes again and nodded. "Yeah." Ready for anything...

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so _

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you _

_Can't help it if there's no one else _

_I can't help myself_

Sara was sitting by her window, wrapped tightly in an old quilt as the rain poured outside. It was one of her rare days off, and she was very surprised and almost disappointed when she noticed Grissom's car pull up alongside hers. She sighed heavily and resigned herself to the fact that she might have to go in on her day off.

She watched as Grissom got out of his car and slowly walked up the driveway, and she waited for the inevitable knock on her front door.

But it never came. She frowned as after nearly ten minutes, he walked away from the door and back to his car. Her brow furrowed, and she fumbled with her blanket and went to the door.

His car was pulling out of the drive as she opened the door, and she called his name. "Grissom!" But he didn't hear her, and she watched as he pulled away and disappeared from sight.

She stared in the direction his car had gone until she was soaked through. A crash of lightning overhead finally jolted her out of her thoughts, and finally she went back inside, shaking her head.

Grissom slammed his hands against his steering wheel, cursing as the rain came down harder. Why did he always have to do that? She wanted him, she had made that very clear. And he wanted her. So why couldn't he just tell her that? Why did he have to make this so hard on himself?

Sara locked the door behind herself and wandered over to her couch, sitting down with a heavy sigh. Why did it have to be like this? She was crazy about him, and she was certain he felt the same way.

The rain beat harder against her window, and she let her head fall back against the back of the couch. "God, Gil, why do you have to be so difficult?" she asked no one.

And no one answered her.

_Hey Grissom, I've been holding back this feelin'_

_So I've got some things to say to you_

_I've seen it all, so I thought _

_But I've never seen nobody shine the way you do _

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name _

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change _

_Hey Grissom, why are people always leavin'?_

_I think you and I should stay the same_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel _

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so _

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you _

_Can't help it if there's no one else _

_I can't help myself_

Sara stared out the window until the sun started to disappear and the streetlights turned on one by one. Another night by herself, another night without a pair of arms to hold her, a pair of lips to kiss her. She sighed and wrapped her hands around a steaming mug of tea.

The rain had finally stopped, she realized as she sipped slowly at the scalding liquid. And for a second, she thought she heard someone outside. But she shook her head, chalking it up to her imagination and nerves.

Taking the mug from her lips, she locked the front door and wandered over to the couch. She would be back at work tomorrow, and she was trying to absorb as much quiet time as she possibly could, before the harsh reality of the world hit her again.

Fifteen minutes later, a soft knock on the front door interrupted her solitude. She frowned and set her mug down, then stood up and adjusted her robe before she went to the front door

Grissom rested his head against the door, sighing heavily. What was he doing? She wouldn't have waited for him, and knowing his luck, he'd walk in on her with a new flame.

She unlocked the door and opened it, gasping when Grissom pitched forward, landing on her carpeted floor. Instantly she dropped to her knees, reaching out and resting her hand on his shoulder. "Gil? What are you doing here?"

He looked up at her eyes, so filled with concern, and suddenly he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

She gasped, but quickly melted into the kiss.

Without breaking the contact, he carefully sat up, wrapping his arms around her slender frame and pulling her close.

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me _

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out _

_And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

She wound her arms around his neck and slowly deepened the kiss, pressing herself against him. God, he tasted amazing... She let her eyes drift shut.

His grip on her tightened as he buried his fingers in her thick hair. Very reluctantly he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers so he could study her heat filled eyes. With shaking fingers, he smoothed her hair back, enjoying the soft sound he elicited from her.

She smiled softly, kissing his nose. "Why now?" she finally whispered.

His smile faded. "What?"

"Why now? Why did... why are you here now?"

He moved his hand through her hair again, then turned and closed the door. She looked at him questioningly as he slowly got to his feet, then helped her to her feet. When she opened her mouth again, he gently pressed a finger to her lips. "I'm here... because you're right," he said softly.

She studied him curiously.

"That night... that you came to my office..." He swallowed hard. For such a learned man, he really was having a hard time trying to explain himself. "You were right. And I can't... let you go." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her softly.

"Gil..."

He pulled back. Here it was. The rejection he had been so desperately attempting to avoid.

She reached up and gently cupped his scruffy cheek in a small, soft hand. "Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Are you sure... that you want to do this?" She licked her lips. "Because I want you... but not just for a night, or a week. I want you... for good. This is real."

He visibly relaxed, nodding slowly. "I want you, too, Sara." He gently took her hand and squeezed it. "I want you for the rest of my life."

Her soft lips relaxed into a smile, and she stepped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, making her smile. "I can't believe this," she said softly.

"Me, either." His voice was thick with emotion as he held her close to his chest.

_Hey Grissom, I could give you fifty reasons _

_Why I should be the one you choose _

_All those other girls, well they're beautiful _

_But would they write a song for you?_

_Haha_

She tipped her head back and pulled him down for another soft kiss. He felt so incredibly amazing in her arms, better than she had ever imagined, and this was just a kiss. She held him tighter, her hand wandering past his shirt to feel his bare skin. "God, Gil..."

He inhaled sharply, running his hand over the soft material of her robe. "Sara..."

"Tell me to stop," she challenged, pulling him tighter to her.

He shook his head and began walking her toward the door he assumed led to her bedroom. "Never..."

Vaguely she could hear the rain start again as they stumbled into her bedroom, but it didn't bother her anymore.

She had him.

_I can't help it if you look like an angel _

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so _

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you _

_Can't help it if there's no one else _

_I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel _

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so _

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you _

_Can't help it if there's no one else _

_I can't help myself, myself _

_Can't help myself _

_I can't help myself_

The End

A/N: Okay, so what do you guys think? I hope everyone likes this, and I don't get kicked back to my other fandoms! Please review and tell me what you guys think!


End file.
